Haseo
|-|Haseo = |-|Skeith = |-|Form 2 Skeith = |-|Xth Form = |-|Epitaph of Twilight Skeith = |-|5th Form = |-|Unison Skeith = Summary Haseo is the main protagonist of the .hack//G.U. games, a PKK known as The Terror of Death. He starts off searching for the PK Tri-Edge in an attempt to save his close friend Shino from her coma, eventually discovering his powers as the Epitaph User of the Avatar Skeith, The Terror of Death, joining Project G.U. and fighting alongside them against the phenomenon known as AIDA and later Cubia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B, 2-B with Skeith | At least 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Haseo, Ryou Misaki Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Adept Rogue, Terror of Death, Epitaph User Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Skeith = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Data Manipulation (Survived Azure Kite's Data Drain), Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users, even ones that haven't awakened, can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen) |-|Post-Skeith = All previous abilities, Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Data Manipulation (via Data Drain and Area Hacking), Portal Creation (via Area Hacking), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Attack Reflection (via Form 2 Skeith), Energy Projection (via Skeith), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Information Manipulation (via Data Drain and Area Hacking), Absorption (via Data Drain), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people) Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Skeith), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Possession (Resisted AIDA attempting to control him), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server), Existence Erasure (Survived being at the epicenter of the Rebirth, which erased all AIDA from existence) |-|Xth Form and Epitaph of Twilight = All previous abilities, Danmaku |-|5th Form and Unison Skeith = All previous abilities, likely Precognition (via The Prophet, likely not combat applicable), Regeneration (Low-Godly, via The Propagation), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation (via The Mirage of Deceit), more powerful Existence Erasure (via The Rebirth) Attack Potency: Small City level (A weaker version of him created an explosion of this size) | Small City level, Multiverse level with Skeith (Is the same being as Skeith) and Form 2 Skeith (Stronger than regular Skeith) | At least Multiverse level (Destroyed Cubia, much stronger than before) | At least Multiverse level (Destroyed Abyssal Moralta, much stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic+ (Jumped this fast), Unknown with Skeith Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class, Multiversal with Skeith | At least Multiversal | At least Multiversal Durability: Small City Level (Can take hits from beings comparable to himself) | At least Multiverse Level (Survived being at the epicenter of The Rebirth in base form) | At least Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Cubia) | At least Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Abyssal Moralta) Stamina: Very High (Capable of taking on hundreds of players at once, can fight through the Forest of Pain, which is 100 floors long), possibly Limitless with Skeith Range: Standard melee range with Broadswords and Twin Blades, Extended melee range with Scythes, Tens of Meters with Dual Guns, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Area Hacking, Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Scythes, Broadswords and Twin Blades | Same as before | Same as before, various Dual Guns | Gate of Ouroboros Intelligence: Above Average (Haseo is one of the most skilled players in the world and is capable of wielding and switching between different types of weapons on the fly, can learn how to use new weapons almost instantly) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skeith: As an Epitaph User, Haseo has the ability to summon the Avatar Skeith at will, doing so makes him invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * Data Drain: Skeith's right hand transforms into a cannon that absorbs and destroys the target's data, Haseo can use a weaker version of this attack in human form. * Area Hacking: Allows Haseo to create distortions in data, this allows him to create portals to areas that are otherwise impossible to enter or obtain items that shouldn't exist. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Haseo attacks them. Weaknesses: Haseo is arrogant and somewhat overconfident, refuses to work together with others | Cannot summon Skeith when heavily wounded | None notable | Using The Rebirth would leave Haseo near death Key: Pre-Skeith | Post-Skeith | Xth Form/Epitaph of Twilight | 5th Form/Unison Skeith Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dot Hack Category:Intangibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Gun Users